All the Right Reasons
by debraelq
Summary: Kurt has 304 reasons to be with Finn. Set in the First Kiss universe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic is set in the First Kiss universe. This idea came to me after a review from addrianna818, but I'm just now writing it. Kurt has 304 reasons to be with Finn.

All the Right Reasons  
One

**"_I don't know why you would even want to be with me, Kurt," Finn said sadly.  
_****_This was Kurt's chance to tell him how he felt about him. But he couldn't. Not yet  
_****"_I have a list, if you want to see it," Kurt said. "I'm up to 304… reasons to be with Finn." ~ First Kiss._**

**_***_**

"I want to see, Kurt. Please?" Finn gave him his trademark puppy dog look, but Kurt would not be swayed.

"No," the other boy said, and then went back doing his homework.

"Come on, I don't see what the big deal is."

"Finn, I don't know why you keep asking me." He looked up at his boyfriend.

"Cuz, I really want to know. You said I could see …"

"That was several months ago, and you had your chance, mister. Now, it's too late."

"Why?"

"Honestly, Finn. It's embarrassing. I started that list like in 8th grade. When I said you could see it, I was just so happy we were getting back together that I just wasn't thinking." Kurt paused. He wondered if Finn was thinking the same thing. That they broke up _again_ the next day because he caught Finn kissing Rachel Berry. No sense in dwelling on that… it had all worked out. Finn was his boyfriend now, and they were very happy together. If only he could get Finn to drop this list thing. "There are just some things you don't need to know."

"I think you're gonna change your mind, Kurt," he said in a singsong voice.

Kurt shut his book then, giving up on what he had been working on. Honestly, it was hard to concentrate when Finn was around. Of course, he usually didn't mind…

"And why would I do that?" He tried to keep himself from smiling, but the earnest look on Finn's face was so adorable.

"Because I have my own list."

"Really?" Kurt said, tilting his head.

"Yeah. Don't you want to know what my list is about?"

Kurt smiled and patted the bed, motioning for Finn to sit next to him.

Finn joined him, a grin on his face.

"What's your list about, Finn?"

"Not sure if I should tell you…"

"Fine…" Kurt reached for his book, but Finn grabbed his hands.

"Okay," he said. "My list is called… 10 Reasons Kurt should share his list with Finn. I'm still working on it so that's why it's not very long."

Kurt giggled at him then. "Finn, you are so freaking adorable." He kissed him softly.

Finn continued to hold his hands.

"So are you going to tell me what's on your list?" Finn asked.

"Just did… that was number 101."

Finn smiled even wider. "Really? Wait… do you have the whole list memorized? I had to write mine down… and I only have 10."

Kurt giggled again. "No, but there are some that I remember by heart. Like how freaking adorable you are."

"Oh, I see," Finn said with a grin before kissing Kurt once again. This time he lingered, exploring Kurt's mouth with his tongue.

As they pulled apart, Kurt tried to remember what they had even been talking about… oh, yeah.

"So are you going to tell me what's on your list?" Kurt asked.

"I just did… that was number 1."

"What?" Kurt was confused. Finn either wasn't making any sense, or Kurt was still feeling the effects of the kiss.

Finn took out a piece of paper that had been folded up and stuck in his pocket. "Kurt should share his list with Finn because … he likes to kiss Finn."

"Um…" He really didn't know what to say to that. It didn't make any sense to him, but it probably did to Finn.

"Don't you see? You tell me something from your list and I… give you a kiss."

Now Kurt understood. "Okay, let's see… there's number 10 … Finn has an amazing smile."

Finn showed off his smile as he let go of Kurt's hands and moved them up to his face. This time when he kissed him, it was more insistent.

"I have to admit, Finn, your first reason was really good. What's your second?"

Finn looked down and for a second Kurt thought he wasn't going to answer. "It's just… sometimes I don't feel very smart … and I wonder why you'd want to be with me. Maybe if you tell me what's on the list …?"

Kurt tipped Finn's face up so he had to look at him. "Finn, I want to be with you because I love you … and I will always love you. Okay?"

Finn nodded his head as Kurt leaned into him. "Always," Kurt whispered before he kissed him again.

Kurt couldn't believe that Finn was still insecure about how he felt about him. They had definitely had a rocky start, but these last few months had been wonderful. He tried to convey how much he loved him in that kiss. Of course, he wanted to show him in other ways, as well, but his dad was home … and would probably be checking on them.

"Just in case you're interested," Kurt said as they pulled apart once again, "that was number 304. I stopped making my list after that one. It's the only reason that really matters."

"Kurt, you're so sweet," Finn said. "I love you, too."

Kurt thought maybe they were at a turning point.

"So what were your other 8 reasons, Finn?"

The taller boy just shrugged his shoulders. Kurt picked up the scrap of paper and looked at Finn. "Do you mind if I look?"

"No … go ahead," Finn said.

Kurt was surprised to see that the small piece of paper only held the two reasons.

"Finn?"

"I couldn't actually think of 10. I only thought of 2…" He paused and started looking around on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see…"

He found what he was searching for… Kurt's pen. Finn then took the piece of paper out of Kurt's hands and wrote on it.

"Now I have three," he said proudly.

Kurt smiled at him as he took the paper Finn was holding out to him and read it.

His smile faded.

"Number 3," he read out loud. "Kurt should share his list with Finn because… Finn shared his list with Kurt."

Finn smiled triumphantly.

Kurt knew he had him then. He was surprised … and a little impressed.

"So, Kurt … about that list."

***

A/N: There's more to come. I have a few ideas about what's on Kurt's list. If anyone wants to contribute some list ideas just let me know. I think at the end I will actually list them… but no, not all 304. Who do you think I am? Kurt?

Don't forget… anyone who wants to bid on me at the Author's Auction, it starts tonight. Details on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This fic is set in the First Kiss universe. This idea came to me after a review from addrianna818, but I'm just now writing it. Kurt has 304 reasons to be with Finn.

Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me because the world is just not fair.

All the Right Reasons

Two

Kurt picked at his dinner, looking around the table miserably. He was having trouble chewing his pork chop, although it wasn't because it was tough. In fact, Carole was a really good cook. Of course, he would have marinated the meat before cooking it so it wouldn't have been so dry, but he wouldn't mention that. He and Carole took turns cooking. It wasn't that his dad and Finn were too manly to cook… just that they were terrible at it.

It had only been a matter of time before their parents got to know each other better. After all, Kurt and Finn were spending most of their free time together. Their parents hit it off almost instantly. And although, it felt a little strange for his dad to be dating his boyfriend's mom… his feelings for Finn were not brotherly by any stretch of the imagination, everyone seemed happy…

In fact, Carole and Finn had practically moved in. He knew they soon would be living with them. Although he looked forward to being around Finn even more, there was something about being apart at times that made being together even better. To put it bluntly… he wanted the chance to miss Finn. He loved him, but he definitely needed some space. He was an only child, and he never had to really share anything. Especially not his dad's affection. Now that his dad and Finn were getting along, they found they had a lot in common. That had been a little hard for Kurt to take at first.

His dad had already said that Finn and Kurt would not be sharing a room. They had a small room Finn would use until his dad could build on. Kurt couldn't imagine living in such a cramped space, but Finn reminded him that at this point he was living in a closet.

Kurt looked over at Finn. He was stabbing at his food as if it had offended him somehow, and he had a sullen look on his face.

Which brought Kurt back to why he couldn't taste his food. They had barely talked for the last few days. Although Kurt had agreed to share his list, he hadn't actually produced it yet. Finn knew he was stalling and was not happy about it. Almost as if Kurt was keeping some dark, terrible secret from him. It wasn't that anything on the list was really that bad, although Finn might take offense. It was just that he needed to keep something for himself. The list had been such a part of his life… reminders of why he put up with everything. It literally helped him survive. Of course, when he made the list he hadn't actually believed that Finn would ever return his feelings; it was just a bit of hope that he would someday have someone to love him. Hope that kept him going… the excitement of seeing Finn everyday. He had known how silly it was, but it put a bit of a spark in his day. Of course, it also brought pain with it, but he wouldn't think of that.

His thoughts strayed back to his currently annoyed boyfriend. Finn wasn't going to let it go. Not now that Kurt had agreed to show him the list. And Kurt couldn't stand how things were between them.

"Can I be excused, Dad? I have homework I need to do."

"But you haven't eaten very much. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, It was delicious," he added, turning to Carole. "I'm just worried about a math test I have tomorrow."

Finn was giving him irritated looks. "If you're done Finn, maybe you could help me."

The other boy looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, sure."

If either parent wondered why Kurt would want Finn's help with math, neither mentioned it. They were obviously not fooled.

Once they were in his room Kurt took out his books.

"I don't know how much help I'll be, Kurt," Finn said. "I don't really understand any of it."

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes at him. "I don't really need your help, Finn. I just wanted to talk. The books are in case our parents decide to check on us."

"Oh," Finn said relief evident in his voice.

Kurt sat down on the floor and reached under his bed. He pulled out a container that had an assortment of things in it. Kurt carefully unpacked it, while Finn watched with a curious look on his face.

"What's all this?"

"This is my hope chest," Kurt replied. "And these are things that are important to me."

Finn picked up a colorful Beanie Baby. It was a little peacock.

"What are you hoping for here?" he asked.

Kurt snatched it out of his hands. He didn't speak for a moment, just smoothed out the 'feathers'.

"My mom bought that for me," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kurt," Finn said.

"No, it's okay. I remember I was upset and crying. I told her I wanted to be a girl because they got to wear all the pretty things," he whispered.

Then he turned toward Finn and said, interrupting the words that almost came out of the other boy's mouth, "I was only four."

Finn shut his mouth, correctly interpreting Kurt's look that he better not say a word.

"She told me that the boy peacocks are very colorful while the girl peacocks are just drab. She said this little peacock reminded her of me." He smiled a sad smile as he remembered her face when she told him that story.

"Kurt…"

"It's okay, Finn."

"Umm, I was going to ask what this it…?" He held up a tiny porcelain doll.

Again, Kurt took it from his hand. "You don't have to know everything do you, Finn?" He really didn't mean to snap at him, but looking at all this stuff always made him feel a little sad.

Finn didn't seem to take offense and once again, correctly, didn't say anything.

As Kurt moved things around something sparkly seemed to catch Finn's attention. Kurt noticed what he was looking at. "My tiara collection," he said fondly.

Finn didn't say a word. Kurt could tell he didn't know what to say. It probably was strange to have a boyfriend who had a tiara collection. Maybe he thought that Kurt wanted to be a princess and wanted Finn to be his Prince Charming. It wasn't like that at all. Most of the tiaras belonged to his mom.

"Here it is," Kurt said. He produced a small notebook that had hearts and flowers drawn all over it. Kurt opened it up and the first page said "Finn" at the top. Underneath that it said "Reasons I want to be with him". He held it out to the other boy. As Finn took hold of it, Kurt reluctantly released his grip.

"Um, Kurt?" Finn said looking through the book. "There's a lot of stuff here."

"I know, Finn," he said as he put the rest of the things back away. "There are 304 reasons. What did you expect?"

"I don't know, but I can't read all this." Then he looked up at Kurt. "Why don't you read it to me?"

"That would take forever, Finn."

"Oh, yeah."

Kurt watched as Finn tried to figure out a solution. He knew he could have helped him, but this was Finn's idea. Let him come up with something.

And then he did. Kurt knew that because a huge smile appeared on his face. Kurt wasn't sure he even wanted to know, but he waited patiently for Finn to share his idea.

"Let's make a game of it, Kurt."

Kurt almost made a sarcastic remark about how his feelings weren't all a game, but he decided against it. Finn just looked too damn happy and after all the moping of the last few days, it was if someone had turned the lights on really bright. Kurt wasn't going to be the one to turn them off again. Of course, once Finn saw some of the things on the list…

"So here's what we can do, Kurt. We can get the "Hat of Fate"… well, I mean make our own and then put all the numbers in it and…"

"Finn." Kurt couldn't help it, he had to interrupt. "You're going to tear up 304 pieces of paper and write the numbers on them?"

"No, probably not," he agreed, looking a little dejected.

"You could just guess a number," Kurt suggested. "And then read what I have for that number."

"That does make more sense," Finn said. "But could you read it off? It just sounds better when you say it."

"Okay, but the original rules apply."

"What do you mean?"

"I tell you something on the list, and you give me a kiss."

"Okay," Finn said. "You drive a hard bargain, Kurt." Then gave him a lopsided smile, and Kurt was reminded again of reason number ten.

They sat on Kurt's bed as Finn thought of a number.

"Number one," Finn said finally.

"I don't even need to look at the book for this one, Finn," he said. "It was the reason I started liking you in the first place. Finn is my knight in shining armor."

At Finn's confused look, he explained his reasoning. "It was 8th grade and Puck had slammed me into the lockers. You stood up for me."

"Oh, cool. Although, I don't really remember that," he added sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter, Finn."

Kurt decided to accept his reward before Finn started really thinking about it and feeling bad.

"Now for my kiss…" He leaned in but just before their lips touched, he paused. "I missed you, Finn," he whispered before kissing the other boy softly.

Almost immediately, Finn deepened the kiss. "I missed you, too, Kurt," he murmured between hungry kisses. "I'm sorry, I've been such an…"

"No, Finn. It's not your fault. I'm sorry."

They kissed again, and Finn pushed him back on the bed, stretching out beside him. Finn kissed his face and neck. Although Kurt didn't like it when they argued, he definitely enjoyed making up. He was about to remind Finn that their parents were just upstairs when Finn's hands wandered, and he lost his ability to speak. Instead he moaned against Finn's neck. His last thought was that maybe Finn would forget about the list…

It was almost as if the other boy could read his mind.

"Kurt?"

"Hmmm."

"Are you trying to distract me?" Finn pulled back, a smirk on his face.

Kurt wanted to protest that Finn had been the one to increase the intensity… but decided there was no point. He sat up and straightened his bangs.

"Pick another number, Finn."

Finn thought for a second. "Nineteen."

Kurt consulted his list.

"Finn looks really good in his football costume."

"Uniform, Kurt."

"Whatever," he said as he leaned in close to kiss Finn. At the last second, he changed direction and kissed Finn on the cheek.

Finn just smiled. "Number twenty-five."

"Finn has beautiful brown eyes."

Finn smiled at him as Kurt leaned in and kissed him on his chin.

"Number two hundred," he said a little breathlessly.

"Finn looks good in a cowboy hat."

And images of Finn dancing to Last Name in his black cowboy hat flooded Kurt's mind. Finn was obviously thinking along the same lines.

"So does Kurt."

"Thanks," Kurt whispered as he rewarded Finn by kissing him softly on the corner of his mouth.

Finn groaned, obviously getting frustrated by Kurt's teasing. Kurt almost felt sorry for him but then he remembered how Finn had accused him of trying to distract him. Not that it mattered; they both knew Kurt wouldn't last long. The next kiss in fact would be one that Finn wouldn't forget soon.

"Number Two hundred and twenty."

Kurt smiled as he looked for the corresponding number on his list, but when he found it his smile faded. He had hoped they could avoid some of the things on the list but evidently he couldn't get that lucky. Maybe he could just lie. Would it be so bad if it saved Finn's feelings? But he had hesitated too long. Finn was looking at him as if all his suspicions had been correct.

"Do I need to repeat the number, Kurt?"

"No, Finn," he said with resignation. "I just…"

"Here, let me do it then," Finn said taking the book from his hands. "Number two hundred and twenty… I want to be with Finn because… I find his stupidity charming."

"Finn," he started but Finn interrupted him.

"Let's just keep going, okay? Two hundred and twenty one," he continued reading down the list. "Finn thinks the square root of four is rainbows."

Kurt couldn't say anything as Finn looked at him, obviously hurt.

"Is this what you think of me Kurt?" he asked, standing up angrily. "God! Brittany is the one who thinks that, not me. I mean I don't know what the square root of four is, but I'm not dumb enough to think it's rainbows. That's not even a number, Kurt."

He was yelling now, and Kurt couldn't really blame him. Still he had tried to avoid this. Finn was the one who insisted on seeing the list.

"Finn…"

Finn threw the book on the bed. "Just forget it, Kurt. I'm done," he said angrily as he started to walk out.

"I never meant for you to even see the list, Finn," Kurt said standing up.

He turned back around. "Oh, that makes me feel so much better!"

"It's just a stupid list, Finn," Kurt yelled in response. "It doesn't mean anything!"

"Really," Finn replied. "If it doesn't mean anything, then why do you keep it in your hope chest next to your tiara collection?" And with that, he turned and walked up the stairs and out of the room.

Kurt sat back down on his bed. His heart was still pounding from their exchange, but the anger was gone, replaced by sadness. Finn had sounded so dejected at the end. Kurt knew he was hurt more than anything. And he had never meant to hurt him.

As Kurt stared unseeing at his math book, lying uselessly on the bed, he made a decision. Although he understood why Finn was so upset, there was really no reason for it. He wasn't going to let Finn and his insecurities make them both miserable.

Finn was going to listen to him. He had to… Kurt wasn't going to give him a choice.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I have one more chapter of this story.

/


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This fic is set in the First Kiss universe. This idea came to me after a review from addrianna818, but I'm just now writing it. Kurt has 304 reasons to be with Finn.

Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me because the world is just not fair.

All the Right Reasons

Three

Kurt marched determinedly up the stairs. Quietly, he opened the door and surveyed the scene before him. Finn was in the living room, watching television. Kurt could easily see his dad and Carole in the kitchen washing the dishes. He felt a guilty pang. Usually he helped clean up after dinner, but tonight he had been distracted.

They both looked up at him when he walked in, obviously wondering what was going on with the two boys.

"Finn?" Kurt said walking closer to the other boy. "We need to talk."

"Let's take a walk, Burt," Carole said.

"But we aren't done…" he stopped as Carole gave him a pointed look.

"Okay, sure."

"You guys don't need to leave," Finn said looking up at Kurt. "I don't have anything to say to you, Kurt." He started to turn back to the TV when Kurt grabbed the remote out of his hand.

"Hey," Finn protested.

Kurt ignored him and turned toward their parents. "Finn's right. You guys don't need to go anywhere." Then he turned back to the other boy. "I'll do the talking, Finn. All you have to do is listen."

Finn stared at him angrily.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Finn."

"That makes it alright, then, Kurt."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see his dad move forward just a bit, as if he was going to say something to Finn. Carole stopped him with a touch on his arm. His dad was so protective. He didn't understand that Kurt could fight his own battles.

"I thought you weren't going to talk."

Finn closed his mouth, obviously now angrier than before.

"I started that list two years ago, and no one was ever supposed to see it."

Finn looked like he was going to interrupt, but instead just sat there staring at the wall behind Kurt.

"But, you were right, Finn, that list is important to me. In a way, it reflects my relationship with you."

Finn looked up at Kurt, obviously having a difficult time keeping quiet.

"What I mean, Finn, is that when I first started the list, I was in love with an image of you. My Finn couldn't do anything wrong. He was perfect and if you look at the first part of my list, you can see that. If you did do something that wasn't perfect, I just ignored it, because My Finn wouldn't do anything like that. But that wasn't you Finn, not the real you." He paused for a second, remembering. "Then we had Glee together, and I really got to know you. The real you, not the fantasy Finn I had built up in my head. And you were not perfect, Finn. Just like everyone else, you had flaws. And so my list changed. It changed to reflect the real you… the real Finn."

Finn still looked skeptical, and Kurt sighed in frustration.

"Someone told me once that when you love someone you accept them for who they are. You don't try to change them to what you want them to be. Even though you might not understand them, you still love them for who they are."

"Who told you that? Mr. Schue?" Finn asked, his tone more sarcastic than questioning.

"No," Kurt said. "My dad."

Kurt didn't have to turn around to know his dad was smiling proudly at him. He could just feel it.

"Oh," Finn said sheepishly.

"The point is Finn, I don't want to be with you because you're the quarterback, or because you are the hot male lead, or because you're a trophy for me to have. I want to be with you because I love you. Every part of you. I don't love you in spite of your flaws, Finn. I love you because of them. Because you wouldn't be Finn without them."

Finn seemed less angry but still a little sad.

"I love everything about you, Finn. Even those parts of you that you don't like very well. I find them charming… adorable and if that upsets you then, I don't know what else I can say."

He looked over at his dad and Carole, who suddenly seemed engrossed in finishing up the dishes. Then he looked back at Finn.

"I would like to continue this conversation downstairs if you will talk to me. But if you aren't ready, I understand. Maybe we could talk tomorrow."

Kurt handed him back the remote and then left the room.

He sat on his bed, still not studying for his math test. It seemed like a very long time before he heard a knock at his door. He had almost given up hope that Finn would talk to him.

"Come in," he said.

Finn came into the room, his head down.

"Hey."

"Hey," Kurt replied.

He sat down next to Kurt on the bed.

"I get what you were saying upstairs, Kurt. I really do. I mean sometimes you do the craziest things… like the time you wore a corset to class. I mean really… who wears a corset to school? But I wouldn't want you to change, Kurt… because, well that's just you, and I love you just the way you are. I wouldn't want you to change…"

He hesitated, and Kurt knew there was more.

"But…?" he prompted.

"But… all those times, Kurt when you would tell me that you didn't think I was stupid or that something I did wasn't stupid… but then on your list…"

He looked up at Kurt then, the sadness evident in his eyes. "How do I know what's the truth, Kurt? How do I know you're not just telling me what you think I want to hear?"

"Finn, it's not like that."

"Then how is it, Kurt?"

"Remember last week? I wore that sparkly boa scarf? It had beautiful feathers on it?" Kurt smiled fondly at the memory.

"Yeah," Finn replied obviously confused.

"I asked you what you thought, and you told me that it looked good."

Finn looked away guiltily… he had obviously caught on to what Kurt was getting at.

"Was that the truth, Finn?"

"Kurt…"

"Was it?"

"It looked … silly, Kurt."

"So you lied to me."

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings," he replied quietly.

"I know, Finn. You did that because you love me. The same reason I said those things to you."

Finn just nodded his head.

"But you deserve the truth, Finn."

He looked up at Kurt then.

"The truth is that there are some things you are stupid about. Math is one of those things. You also seem to have trouble with the English language."

"Okay, maybe you don't have to be that honest, Kurt."

"But there are other things, Finn. That you are not stupid about."

"Like what?"

"Like video games. You are amazing at Halo. When I play with you guys I feel like an idiot."

"You could get it, Kurt. You just don't like video games."

"And that's the same with you and math, Finn. You just don't like math. If you did it would be easier for you because no matter what you think, Finn, you are not stupid."

The other boy still looked doubtful.

"Another thing you're good at is football. When I was on the team and you guys would talk about the plays, I would get so confused, Finn. All those diagrams…It looked like Greek to me."

"Football is easy though, Kurt."

"For you, Finn, but not for me."

"But those are games, Kurt. I mean they aren't really that important, you know? Unless I was good enough to be a professional football player or video game designer…which I'm not. I want to be smart about important stuff."

"Do you remember the anniversary of when my mom died?"

"Yeah," Finn said worriedly looking at Kurt's sad face.

"You knew what to do, Finn, to make me feel better. I would have been lost without you. I had no idea what to do. You were very smart, Finn… and it was _very_ important to me."

Just thinking about that sad day and how wonderful Finn had been, brought tears to Kurt's eyes. That wasn't the point of his story, though. He just wanted Finn to realize how much he appreciated him and needed him.

"Kurt," Finn said wiping the other boys tears with his thumb.

"Please don't be angry with me anymore, Finn. I can't stand it when you're mad at me."

"I'm not angry anymore," he replied. "I love you, Kurt. I've really been a jerk." He rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"No you haven't, Finn." They sat that way for a minute, and then Finn pulled away.

"Do we get to make up now?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I hope so," Kurt said as the other boy kissed him sweetly. Finn nipped at his lips, playfully teasing him. Kurt groaned in frustration and Finn laughed.

"Did you miss me, Kurt?"

"You know I did, Finn."

He chuckled again as he pulled Kurt down on the bed. The intensity of their kisses changed until they were both panting.

Finn started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt.

"Finn, we can't," Kurt said. "Remember… parents….upstairs.

"You worry too much, Kurt," he responded, continuing to unbutton Kurt's shirt. "My mom practically ordered me to come down here and make things right with you." He pushed the shirt off of Kurt's shoulders. "She was very moved by your speech," he said pulling off his own shirt. "She told me not to come back upstairs until we had worked things out. No way are they going to come down here and interrupt us." He pulled off his jeans. "I think we have about thirty minutes until your dad gets worried. And to be honest, Kurt, I don't think it's gonna take me that long."

Judging by the bulge in his boxer shorts, Kurt would have to agree with the other boy.

"Finn, you are so smart," he replied with a smirk as he quickly took off his own jeans. He ran his hands fondly over Finn's chest.

Finn kissed his neck and then whispered in his ear, "You know what else I'm smart about, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head and shivered as the sultry sound of Finn's voice washed over him and did crazy things to his body.

"I know something that no one else in the whole world knows, Kurt. Just me. Do you know what that is?"

Again, Kurt shook his head, enjoying the feel of Finn pressed up against him.

"I know that doing _this_, Kurt, drives you absolutely insane."

And as Finn demonstrated how clever he was, Kurt found he had again lost his ability to speak. He groaned in response as he silently agreed with his boyfriend.

Finn really _was_ a genius.

The End.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their suggestions, especially MorganD. Hope I did it justice.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So here it is! Kurt's list. Thanks for all the ideas! We have quite a few, but we need more. My goal is to get all 304. Really. So what we need is some of the early reasons before he really knew Finn and then I am kind of following the episodes. Remember that my story is set a few months after Sectionals so some things haven't happened. Like the Theatricality. Also remember Kurt never set up their parents because they were already together. I also want to go through First Kiss again to get ideas from there. Let me know if you have any to add. Also hope I didn't forget anyone who gave me ideas. If I did just remind me. :)

**FINN**

**Reasons I want to be with him**

**1) Finn is my knight in shining armor. (debraelq)**

2) through 9) open

**10) Finn has an amazing smile.** (debraelq)

11) through 18) open

**19) Finn looks really good in his football costume. **(debraelq)

20) Finn looks good even in those big shoulder thingies. (FreakyGleaky)

21) through 24) open

**25) Finn has beautiful brown eyes. **(debraelq)

26) through 100)

**101) Finn is so freaking adorable.** (debraelq)

102) through 116) open

117) Although not designer label, Finn has a cute preppy look. (FreakyGleeky)

118) open

119) I love when Finn's smile slowly widens. (FreakyGleeky)

120) through 138) open

139) Finn is really cute when he's confused. (FreakyGleeky)

140) through 144) open

145) Finn is really sweet. (FreakyGleeky)

146) and 147) open

148) Finn holds my coat for me when I get thrown in the dumpster. (FreakyGleeky)

149) open

150) Finn joined Glee club, today! (FreakyGleeky)

151) Finn has a beautiful voice. (FreakyGleeky)

152) open

153) Finn plays the drums. Who knew? (FreakyGleeky)

154) Finn likes sour patch kids and doesn't really care about the fat content of food. (FreakyGleaky)

155) Finn went on the Glee field trip and even lied to Puck to do it. (FreakyGleeky)

156) Finn is even able to get along with Rachel. (FreakyGleeky)

157) Finn saved Artie from the portapotty, which was really sweet! (FreakyGleeky)

158) Finn came back to Glee and saved us from Rachel. (debraelq)

159) open

160) We performed Push it and Finn looked hot! (FreakyGleeky)

161) Finn didn't complain when I slapped his butt during Push It. (debraelq)

162) open

163) Finn looks really good in a boy band. (debraelq)

164) and 166) open

167) I love Finn's dancing. It reminds me of a drunk gorilla. (debraelq, FreakyGleeky)

168) and 169) open

170) Finn helped me get on the football team! (FreakyGleeky)

171) Finn sings in the locker room shower! (FreakyGleeky)

171) through 183) open

184) I love the pure boyish insanity of Finn. (FreakyGleeky)

185) through 190)

191) Finn didn't fall for April's flirtations. (FreakyGleeky)

192) through 199)

**200) Finn looks good in a cowboy hat.** (debraelq)

201) open

202) Finn's so cute when he falls asleep in class and has to come up with excuses. (FreakyGleeky)

203) through 213) open

214) Finn is so naïve. It's annoying and at the same time, adorable. (FreakyGleeky)

215) through 219) open

**220) I find his stupidity charming.** (debraelq)

**221) Finn thinks the square root of four is rainbows.** (debraelq, MorganD)

222) through 224) open

225) I like explaining long words to Finn. (kurthummelfinnhudsonlove)

226) open

227) Finn is really tall and that makes me feel protected. (kurthummelfinnhudsonlove)

228) Finn really has lovely eyes. (kurthummelfinnhudsonlove)

229) open

230) Finn is really strong. (kurthummelfinnhudsonlove)

231) through 233) open

234) Finn stood up for me again, today. (kurthummelfinnhudsonlove)

235) and 236) open

237) Finn looked good in his hair wig. (FreakyGleeky)

238) Finn looks good in blue pjs. (FreakyGleeky)

239) open

240) Finn really cares a lot about his mom. (FreakyGleeky)

241) through 257) open

258) Finn really is clueless about facial care. (FreakyGleeky)

259) through 266) open

267) I showed Finn my mom's dresser and he showed me his blankie. He used to cry without it. (debraelq, FreakyGleeky)

268) through 303) open

**304) I will always love Finn, always.** (debraelq)

A/N: I condensed the numbers that didn't have reasons to make it easier to read. :) Send me your ideas and I will add them.

Debs


End file.
